History of the Extalian Archipelago
the History of the Extalian Archipelago is largely characterized by roman domination over the island, followed by multiple italian states gaining control over it, and it finally gaining independence in 1597. Prehistoric The island was dominated by hunter/gatherer groups until local trade citystates arose on the island in early 500 BC. Classical Period Carthage took over all of the island in the early classical period and held it until 230 BC during the Punic Wars the Romans conquered the island and held it as a possession until the Vandals controlled the island after the roman collapse in 435. where iron age civilizations were sparsely spread throughout the islands. Medieval Period During the 1200s to 1300s the island exchanged control of being under several italian states controls including the kingdom of Sicily, kingdom of Naples until finally coming under control of Genoa in 1322. Extalian War of Independence After a new regent named Enesto Vaspuccio was installed in Athelia, he imposed large taxes on the people due to the state bankruptcy that had happened 40 years prior had damaged the Genoese treasury. The people were outraged by the high taxes and protested outside Athelia's Grand Palace, and were brutally massacred by the palace guards. When news of this spread around the island, riots erupted and Rebels took control of the western part of the island and declared the Republic of Athelia. During the revolution, Antionio Marino, a skilled Spanish nobleman, lead an army against the genoese in the western portion of the islands and was named Commander of Athelian Forces. His daughter and wife were targeted by the Genoese Mercenaries, and had to go into hiding. Emilia wanted to fight for the revolution after she had seen the Genoese executing several of her friends in a town square for being revolutionaries. Antionio eventually Conceeded and allowed his daughter to fight. In 1593, the Republic of Athelia was turned into the Kingdom of the Extalians by Antonio, who had intended to crown himself as King. After several Successful campaigns in the southern islands lead by Emilia. she was given the nickname "Warrior Princess Emilia" and was seen as a symbol of the rebellion among citizens. During the Battle of Miers, Princess Emilia and her father attempted to fight off an amphibious invasion of the City of Miers but were killed on the battlefield. In 1595, Helena, the Wife of Antonio, who was a Spanish noble, negotiated with the Spanish. who had recently been cut off from Genoese funds, to assist in providing supplies and naval support in exchange for an island in the archipelago. The Spanish and Athelian fleets directly bombarded the City of Genoa for 2 years until the Genoese agreed to give up the island. On February 14th, 1597, the genoese left the island and the date is Celebrated as National Day. Extalian Unification Following the Extalian wars of Independence, the island remianed mostly fractured, with the house of Marino in control of half of the island, with various city states, principalities and republics occupied the other half. the only thing keeping Genoa from retaking the island was the House of Marino's ties to the spanish kingdom, and the alliance they had forged. Helena Marino, realizing this, set about to create Pan-Extalianism, combining the words for the province of Italia in the roman empire with the word for outer, Externus, was a movement which aimed to unify the people through them being distinctly non Italian.her efforts did pay off, as she was able to conquer the City of Miers in 1629, unifying the entire island. Enlightenment Era Although unified, the island did not have a Unified Government until 1790, when King Mendozi, influenced by Enlightenment values. Created the Unified Parliament act, unifying the multiple administrative provinces into one, and usurping power over the Parliament, critics of his kingdom did not like this, so he allowed parliament to abolish the monarchy should it pose a threat to the people. this Act forever guaranteed Civil Liberties to all subjects, and freedom of expression and speech, influenced by the american constitution. Napoleonic Wars Although not an active combatant in the war, Extalia did house some Spanish Nobles and royal family members after the monarchy was taken over by Bonaparte. New Imperialism Era Extalia had gained the Genoese colonies on the African coast, and had expanded around them, thay had gained the two cities of Al Athria, and Anaxandria. in 1897, Extalia attempted to purchase the Virgin Islands from Denmark, the United States protested this as a European Incursion into the Americas. Eventually they came to an agreement to split the islands. in 1912 Extalia renamed the terirtory which housed its two african colonies to Lower Extalia, with their governance integrated into the Unified Parliament. World War One During World War One Extalia was mostly neutral, although it sided more with the Triple Entente later into the war, allowing british ships to pass through the island's waters and disallowing ships from the ottoman empire. Interwar Period During the interwar period global stock market crash during the great depression nearly destroyed the economy, heavily relying on shipping and goods to support the economy. the government had to put down several Facist movements in the country following the rise of Benito Mussolini in Italy. World War Two Benito Mussolini, wanting to secure the Mediterranean and and rebuild the roman empire, took over the Extalian islands and installed the Provence of Athelia in its place. The Monarchy and government in Exile was set up in the United Kingdom. Extalia was later used as a launchground for the allied invasion of Italy Postwar Period Following the end of World War two, large areas of the island were destroyed, especially in the north and east of the island, due to the bombardment from italy, after decades of reconstruction, Hard Light Technology created a housing boom, the technology which can turn light into matter used a large amount of energy, but was faster than traditional methods of building. Cold War Period During the cold war the younger generations had shown communist sympathies to the Eastern Bloc and Soviet union, America, Fearing it may fall to Communism pressured them to deal with the sympathies swiftly and crush any communist opposition. Later in 1977 Extalia officially Joined NATO after being neutral previously. Early 21st Century The Early 21st Century was dominated by the September 11th Attacks in the United States of America, and various terror groups such as Al Qaeda, ISIS, and The Taliban. While few terror attacks did occur, the populace was mostly unaffected by them.Category:Extalia